AkiMina - Suspicion Series
by Paoshirou Hozomi
Summary: A series of the members of SEES growing suspicious of Akihiko and Minato's relationship. Will they ever confirm it?


**A/N: Hi! So this is inspired from the video playbacks. Humor in it because of Junpei.**

_Damn it. I can't believe Mitsuru-senpai pulled me into tidying up the command room. _Junpei Iori grumbled, opening the door to the said room with a feather duster in one hand and pulling in a vacuum with another.

_'Iori, I am quite concerned with how you approach your room with a lack of order. Therefore, I believe that you need to furnish not only your quarters but also your skill in the matter. Please remain indoors for the day to clean the command room. It is not so much disorderly so I'm confident even you can manage it.'_

Resigning himself to his fate, he got to work. He figured it would be best to start with the feather dust. If residue from the furniture were to fall to the floor at least he can vacuum them later.

_But where to start?_

Junpei gave the room a once over. His eyes fell on the large computer screen. So he figured that'd be a good place to start.

He got to work.

As he dusted the device carelessly, his eyes caught the silent blinking of red light. He remembered Fuuka Yamagishi making mention of something earlier.

"Well, I might as well give it a go. Hell if leader man can handle I'm pretty sure Ol' Junpei can manage it!" The cap-wearing teen imterlocked his fingers and gave a stretch. "Lezzee... hummm..." Junpei twirled his index finger in a circular motion thinking _einiee Minnie minnee MO _before randomly pressing one button.

The screen turned on and automatically played a recording.

_** … … **_

_** 08/13/2009 22:41:19**_

_**Beginning playback**_

Junpei blinked. _What the hell? _It looks like Akihiko Sanada's room. _Is this a bedroom or a work-out gym?_

_**Akihiko is pacing around his room, looking upset**_.

_**"Dammit... I'm still not over that business in Yakushima..."**_

Junpei snorted. _Dang Senpai, you need to know howta let go. _He snickered.

_**"Is my way with girls really no better than Junpei's...?**_

_Ouch. He's using me as a basis? You cut me deep senpai._

_...?_

_**Akihiko picked up a magazine from his desk. " 'Are you able to make others laugh with a well-timed joke?' " He read. He looked slightly concerned. He muttered to himself. "Well... I can't think of many examples but I can do that much at least..."**_

_**He looked unsure.**_

_**" 'Careful: making others laugh and being laughed at are two entirely different things!' "**_

_No kiddin'! _Junpei half snorted (thinking of Yukari Takeba) half snickered. 

_**Akihiko continued. " 'When people speak to you, do you try to respond with pure logic or reason?' "**_

_Hell yeah he does._

_**" 'This is a common mistake with inarticulate men. Try to consider what the other is feeling.' " Akihiko grunted in frustration, getting slap at the face as he recalled events that transpired back in Yakushima. "Tch... I gotta admit, they've got a point...!" He flipped the page. " 'Try testing yourself by speaking as if you're asking a female friend or co-worked to your favorite store. The two most important things are to smile and have a good sense of humor!' ... huh..."**_

"Daaang. Senpai is serious about this."

_**Akihiko placed the magazine down and stood back from his bed. " 'H-hey there! What great timing to see you here! ... good one!' " he intoned unnaturally.**_

Junpei face palmed. "Aw man senpai! You suck!"

_**" 'I'm going to the Beef Bowl place, wanna come with?' Uh..." Akihiko paused trying to recall the magazine column. "...humor... humor... 'Y'know, the Beef Bowl place...' "**_

"Aw man! He isn't really gonna make a joke is he? It can't be worse as Ikutski-san's puns at least."

_**" 'Hey... M-maybe we could**_**"meet" **_**up there...!' " **_

_**Akihiko paused to evaluate himself.**_

Junpei banged his face to the nearest wall. "It's even worse!"

_**"Nrrrgh...!" Akihiko slammed his hands palm first on his desk. "What am I, the chairman!? That's it! Screw this!" He threw the magazine to the trash bin. Then he proceeded pounding the sand bag with all his might. "Dammit! I'm not even that interested with girls!" **_

_**The recording ends here...**_

Junpei started cracking up, feeling slightly better of himself as a man. But he thought of what Akihiko said before the video playback ended. About not being interested with girls.

"Figures. Ideal guy gets all the chicks grovelling at his feet and he ain't even interested." Junpei grumbled, getting back to work. Then he paused. "Say doesn't that remind me of someone else...?"

He thought of his best friend and leader, Minato Arisato.

"Hey... haven't those two being getting along lately... they even went to the film festival the other day." Junpei blinked.

_**"Dammit! I'm not even that interested with girls!" **_

"Could they be...?" Junpei thought about it. Then he shook his head. "Nah! Couldn't be! Those two are too studly!" He decided resuming his work.

_But hey if they happen to be, at least that leaves more ladies to me! Booyah! Heart broken girls didn't senpai notice you? Junpei is there to save the day!_

**Bonus AkiMina**

"Hey Minato, what took you?"

Akihiko was standing by the door, ready to head out. A new pool opened up and he invited Minato, partly to train with him, partly to hang out with him and partly to see him without a shirt. Yakushima wasn't enough for that.

"Sorry senpai, Junpei was begging me to help him clean up the command room." Minato said curtly, picking up his sport bag on the way out.

Akihiko raised a brow. "There's not much to clean."

"I know. Apparently though Misturu-senpai wanted him to _improve_ his cleaning skills. Guess she let him start off light."

Akihiko nodded. Suddenly he sneezed.

"Are you okay, senpai?"

Akihiko rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sire you're not downplaying a cold?"

"Nah. I'm in tip top form Minato. Don't worry so much. And stop calling me that, its just Akihiko when it's the two of us." Akihiko scolded lightly. "Anyway someone might just be talking about me." He joked.

Minato had a dark look to his face. "Probably a fangirl of yours." He snorted.

"Oh is someone jealous?" Akihiko cooed. Minato turned red and the senior knew it wasn't the heat.

"Shut up, _senpai." _Minato snapped.

Akihiko chuckled, hanging an arm around the younger male's shoulders. "Hey mind if we stop by the Beef Bowl place first?"

This brought a smirk to Minato's face and he snickered a bit.

"W-what's so funny?"

Minato looked at the silverette. "You ask out guys better than you ask out girls. You didn't even have to look at a magazine this time." He teased.

It was Akihiko's turn to blush. "Wha-?! How... how'd you even know about that?! And it was one time!"

"Survellience got in on camera. Saw it in the command room when Fuuka-chan asked me about fixing a glitch."

Akihiko turned redder than his shirt. "Oh man! You gotta delete that when you get back!"

"Relax. No one messes with the computer in the command room anyway. So there's no need." Minato shrugged. Besides, and he didn't even bother mentioning, he already had the clip transferred to his phone. So whether or not Akihiko deletes it, he would still have a copy.

At the very least, he should be thankful Junpei hasn't seen it. Akihiko would never hear the end of it.

**A/N: Yay! Another one! I'm planning to make a series of this one wherein each member of SEES have suspicions of the two until it ends with Mitsuru's series confirming it.**


End file.
